


Freak like me

by othersin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Romance, Circus, Fontcest, Freaktale_au, I blame the internet, Innocent Papyrus, M/M, Possessive Sans, Protective Sans, Sanster, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Sibling Incest, W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, Young Papyrus, Young Sans, freakshow - Freeform, fridaythe13th, looking at all the vintage freak show posters, this is all kinds of wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersin/pseuds/othersin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>....Behold, the thirteenth wonder of the natural world, a true freak of nature, a blunder of god! But possessing such talents! Hear them tell puns and create puzzles! Come one, come all...</p><p>The voice called to the monsters and humans, fueled by intrigue.Never had Doctor Gaster thought he would find a creature as lovely as them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. why are we weeping?

**Author's Note:**

> Gaster is a creepy, perverted mofo. Yeah, this is a oneshot for friday the 13th - so enjoy :) Freaktale_au is my own creation. If you like it please leave a kudos or a comment.

 

Gaster stared at the large king sized bed, two young skeletons blinking their wide sockets at him – they were worth every gold piece, lovely milky white bones and smooth like porcelain…they were wasted in that sideshow at the Ebott big top circus. As soon as Gaster saw them sitting on a simple wooden stool in that run down gypsy caravan; being ogled by both monster and human children alike, the scientist knew that he couldn’t stand the thought of them being looked at by anyone else but him.

Love at first sight it seemed.

* * *

 

The pungent smell of candy apple and sweat filled Gaster’s nasal passage when he followed the queue into a small darkened room, following to see the spectacle of the oddities that the world supplied willingly and this circus exploits for the amusement of their patrons. There was the bearded woman, the giant, and the rubber man – a few monsters with strange conditions were part of the show too, a creature called Temmie was vibrating in one spot on its lit stage – causing a few monsters and humans to wonder.

Gaster walked past the rabble, eager to leave this sugar-coated nightmare –filled with twisted clown grins and sickly colours. Gaster was on his way out only to freeze at the sight of the last attraction before the exit – his soul skipped a beat and heat seemed to fill his usually cold cheekbones.

The way the taller brother played with a rubric cube, struggling to move one white square to its rightful side – a bright, orange tongue was being bitten in concentration, the other was one with a smaller build; telling horrible puns to the wondering children – barely   when they were pointed at and whispered about.

They looked to be the age of children he never had, with a partner he dreamed only in passing in his collage years. But his work always came first, and always will.

They sat almost demurely, both knees pressed together and above was black fabric of worn sweat pants ,leaving the older skeleton to wonder on how their bare pelvis would feel cradled in his hands and magic – the tall ones hands and arms were occupied with his puzzle while the others hanged limply by his sides. Both wore a short shirt, revealing far too much spinal cord for a skeleton to be truly comfortable with and shamefully sending pangs of long forgotten arousal that he hasn’t felt since his youth. But revealing to the prying eye on how these two young skeletons got their “freak” title.

Their two spines formed into one, ending in only a wider pelvis and two legs.

They were conjoined brothers.  And by the stars, they are beautiful.

It had taken a lot of coaxing of the ringmaster after show hours to allow him to take the conjoined brothers, the man’s beady eyes bulging at the sight of all the gold – he broke into a cold sweat and become to stutter,

‘That is a very generous offer, but the gentleman’s club enjoys exotic and strange things – they had already asked me to consider –‘  A hand clasped tightly around the others windpipe, making the balding man gasp for air and desperately try to pry the scientists bony hand away with his sausage like fingers.

Gaster smiled at the man, sharp and shark like – staring at the other like an injured walrus; circling for the kill. His grip tightened,

‘You were going to sell that treasure, that piece of art to a Gentleman’s club? Oh no, I cannot allow that – not at all.’ Gaster sneered, ‘He is a fine creature, a creature more fitting to be made an artwork of than your humans Mona Lisa, and you should consider giving him to someone who will treat him as a treasure, not some carnival whore!’

The man’s face was turning a deeper shade of purple making Gaster drop him, the human was left panting on the ground.

Gaster smiled down at the human and said gently as the other rubbed his neck, the fatty flesh that dangled from his neck was already bruising,

‘I do hope we can come to an **_agreement_**.’

* * *

 

‘Mister Gaster…you’re a doctor aren't you?’ The taller skeleton asked unsure breaking the scientist from his thoughts; Gaster

had learned that this one was called Papyrus.

‘Yes Papyrus, so address me as Dr Gaster or Sir – if you please.’ Gaster smiled at his new wards – he allowed them to remain in the rags that they wore while performing; he wanted to measure them tomorrow for their new wardrobes. But perhaps he could convince them to give the clothes to him to wash, ugh, bare bone swimming in silk sheets…

‘What kind of guy buys conjoined twins from the freak show...’ The shorter one glared at the doctor, untrusting of the other.

‘Not that we’re ungrateful!’ Papyrus added quickly for his brothers behalf, lest they are rude to their new benefactor.

‘Sans, I am a man who loves the oddities of the world – and I am who sees you two as what you should be, two young skeleton children who needs love and shelter from this world.’ Gaster said, it was lovely that the smaller one had some fight in him – but the taller brother was quite lovely and docile, a perfect mix. Sans gave a pointed look to the taxidermy morbidly around the room and back to the doctor,

‘Love oddities to death you could say…’ It was lowly hissed by Sans, Papyrus elbowing his brother and whispering,

‘Don’t be rude!’ Papyrus smiled gently at the doctor, ‘I'm sorry about my brother doctor.’

‘Not at all, I understand – it is hard to trust something new.’ Gaster said, ‘But know this, the moment I met you – I adored you both.’

Gaster grinned charmingly at the younger skeletons; it would be friendly if not for the darkness swimming in the depths of his sockets. Sans wanted to curl up with Papyrus and hide from the scientist, staring at them like a starved man – he knew that it wasn’t a good stare, it made his bones rattle softly in fear that neither his brother or benefactor noticed, thankfully.

Papyrus flushed pleased by the compliment, and Sans felt the others heart heat up softly though their magical connection – it did that when his brother talked to Mettaton, the amazing mechanical man, he was part of the slideshow too.

 But doctor Gaster’s ill will was rolling off his imposing figure, crashing upon Sans in waves – a prestigious doctor would not squander his gold out of the goodness of his heart. To him they were probably some sought of experiment or pet of sorts for him to pamper – or he was an old, dirty pervert.

The way the elder skeleton stared at them at the freak show made Sans’s soul spasm in fear and dread – it made Sans think it could be a mixture of all three, the was a mix of carnal desire and scientific discovery which burns in the others sockets even now at he looks at them. Sans gave his brother a sidelong glance – the other was still oblivious and unfamiliar on how a predator looks at prey, and as Sans dreaded, a little crush began to bloom in the other.

Papyrus was his brother, he knew the signs.

‘ Please get some rest – we've all has a busy day today.’ The doctor cooed softly, walking towards Papyrus and pressing a skeleton kiss against the other white smooth skull, Papyrus flushed at the others attention. Gaster did the same to Sans, however Sans head-butt into the others mouth with a loud clank – Gaster stumbled back, but smirked at Sans holding his jaw.

‘Good night boys, don’t let the bed-bugs bite…’ Gaster said softly, walking out the bedroom door, turning off the lights making his eyes glow eerily in the night,  but the dreaded click of the lock turning made the two small skeletons clutch at each other tightly – spending their first night in a unfamiliar house, in a unfamiliar room and a bed far too big for them.

* * *

 

Gaster quickly entered the master bedroom, leaning against the door and panting hard – the vision of those innocent, smooth bones with big eyes…he had to be slow…calm…try and fight the urge to ravage the skeletons in the middle of the night.

Gaster groaned at the thought, pushing a bony hand to cup his weeping member – the purple magic summoning the organ, an organ he hasn't seen in a long time. Gaster just was never that bothered with summoning a cock with someone to admire it or ride it – rather just touching his soul if the urge to masturbate ever come up.

They seemed to have two separate souls and chest cavities – he could imagine him fingering and rubbing those small glowing hearts till they orgasm,  or perhaps they could rub each other’s soul as he watched – directing their inexperienced hands with his guidance. Stoking the join in their spine, a sensitive part of the skeleton body as they hurried and explored one another – Papyrus would come first and then quickly join his brother, Sans would probably bite his hand to stop himself from moaning loudly. The little skeleton would be just so prideful…he will enjoy ridding the other of that sin.

Gaster moved his hand up and down, his tip oozing purple ectoplasm imagining it was the boys hands- tugging and pulling, milking his cock like a teat – Sans opening his wide forever smiling mouth and begin to toy, press his ectoplasmic tongue against his benefactors weeping slit; feeding off him.

Gaster got louder and more desperate as his fantasy played out in his mind, the result spilling from him messily and ruining that pair of dress pants he wore today. Gaster helplessly thrust at the air, riding out the powerful orgasm – when he finished he slumped on the door, sliding down onto the floor, feeling that he could just melt into a puddle.

Gaster smirked at the wall, facing the boys’ new bedroom thinking of all the fun him and his wards will have tomorrow.

* * *

 

Sans stared at the ceiling and back to the door in the blackened room as his brother snored next to him, he always was the first to relax in a new place, same with the circus – making sure their bedroom door didn’t unlock during the night.

Sans honestly felt a little safer behind locked doors in this house – when the real freaks lock themselves out.

* * *

 

A/N 

This has been in my head for a while now. Happy Friday the 13th, enjoy some creepy, I need an adult Gaster. Freak tale au, Sans and Papyrus are conjoined brothers in a circus part of the freak show act – so they are the same age in this au, not identical twins (the scientific  name, I cannot think of it). They basically get brought by Doctor Gaster - though Sans knows for a fact that Gaster's intentions are less than pure, Papyrus begins to really like their "saviour".

I will say this, this underage thing is not my cup of tea usually but I wrote this so I don’t know if I’m a hypocrite or…whatever.


	2. Lets meet the conjoined brothers, shall we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made a fanart of our sad skele bros :( if anyone cares that much about it. I may do more in working out the au more then post it on tumblr or something.

I finally figured it out OMG! posting images in.


	3. Smile for the camera

 

Sans had jolted awake, looking to his right and letting out a sigh of relief at his brother sleeping peacefully  by his side – but It is not like the other could leave his side. Born misshapen- attached by the sides, they were the only ones that they could count on.

Grown-ups didn’t understand.

Papyrus woke, probably sensing his brothers eyes on him – blinking tiredly at the other but  beaming his large innocent smile. It must have been contagious because Sans could feel his mouth shifting into a genuine smile.

‘Good morning brother!’

‘Good morning Papyrus…sleep well?’

‘I slept like a log…Sans, can logs sleep?’

‘I don’t know bro, perhaps we can ask one when we go back to the circus.’ Sans grinned, about to get out of bed but finding his other leg didn’t want to move. Being the way they were, they had both their magic rushing though their legs and pelvis – generally they had individual control on the legs if they truly chose to enforce it but otherwise it was usually just their magic working almost naturally together to make sure they walk properly.

Papyrus was exerting his control over the leg over by his side and sitting up, looking very cross at his brother,

‘Go back to the circus?’ Papyrus looked confused, ‘But why?’

‘Papyrus, the doctor gives me the creeps.’ Sans said, then gesturing to the taxidermy animals staring at them with their lifeless glass eyes, ‘I don’t know about you, but I don’t think this is a good sign for a lovely household.’

‘I think we shouldn't judge others on their hobbies Sans.’ Papyrus said crossly

‘This is not a hobby; this is a sign of psychopathy!’ Sans hissed out.

‘No, this is a sign of a monster that enjoys the beauty of the natural world.’ Papyrus huffed, ‘I wish you would stop being a negative Nancy sometimes.’

‘You just fancy him!’ Sans sneered out, a flush appearing on his cheek bones at the use of that dreaded nick-name.

‘I do not! Just think he is kind to let us stay in his home…’it was Papyrus’s turn to flush deeply at being called out on his little crush. After their little spat, they flushed in shame at their bickering – it was Sans who spoke out first,

‘I’m sorry Paps.’ Sans touched the others shoulder

‘No, I’m sorry Sans…’ Papyrus sniffed, wiping away the wetness from his face.

‘Let’s just agree that we are both sorry.’ Sans and Papyrus said in unison, only to start giggling – but like all good moments, it has to end.

The door creaked open and their benefactor returned with a small smile gracing his bone white face – Papyrus smiled at him, Sans just clutched his brother shoulder tighter and glaring at the tall imposing figure.

‘Did you two have a nice sleep?’

‘Yes doctor!’ Papyrus cheerfully said, jabbing Sans in the ribs causing the other to remain wary but mutter out,

‘Yeah, it’s been alright.’

‘I would like you two to come with me, I have invited the tailor to measure you two for your new clothes.’

‘Really?!’ Papyrus let out a shrill squeal at the opportunity for new clothes.

‘Yes, did you think I would let you walk around in rags while my wards?’ Gaster questioned.

Sans’s eye twitched at the word rags, it was made by him and with the help of the Gypsy Queen Toriel – fortune teller at the carnival, and the kindest, sweetest monster that walked the face of the earth.

‘They are not -’Sans began huffily only to be cut off by his brother he laughed with the doctor; which just made Sans seethe and smoulder a little more.

‘Of course not Sir, you know what is best.’ Papyrus said, while giving sans a chiding look – Sans held his tongue but allowed Papyrus to take full control, not eager to assist his brother onto their doom.

‘I have been curious for a while now, but since you have two magical cores – whom is the dominate twin to assist you to walk?’

‘Dominate twin?’ Papyrus tilted his head at the choice of words, ‘ We just can walk…’

‘Ah, I suppose it would be a subconscious way of life for you two – I assume you were born like this?’

‘Of course, how else would we be like this?’ Sans haughtily said, arms crossed.

‘Well, you could've have been grafted together at an exceptionally young age or you were part of an experiment In de – hey now, we shouldn't keep the tailor waiting, should we?’

Papyrus shook his head, Sans stared at the doctor confused and wary,

‘What were you going to say?’

‘Nothing you should worry your little head about Sans’ Gaster patted the smaller skeletons head, which made the other recoil and fight the urge to bite the hand. Heh, Papyrus probably would snap at him, ‘don’t bite the hand that feeds you!’ but surely he could break the hand that tries to touch them.

Sans allowed Papyrus to follow the other, allowing them to take a further look in the large two storey house – more like mansion , with the old character moulding on the ceilings and jacquard fabric furniture and yes, even more taxidermy to have staring contests with. While dread steadily increased in Sans’s soul – quite the opposite was happening for Papyrus, he stared at the gothic detail and the darkly stained wood of the house in wonder and excitement. Papyrus stood transfixed by a painting of what appeared to be a human on a house.

‘Papyrus, I never would’ve taken you for someone who would enjoy art.’ Gaster sidled up to the staring boy, startling Papyrus who had taken on a bright orange colour. Sans rolled his eyes – if he had his own legs, he would’ve walked off already.

‘Well, I always liked watching them when they painted the new circus posters – but never have I seen something this grand before.’

‘Well then…’ Gaster placed an arm around Papyrus waist, ‘We should do something to change that…’ Gaster tightened his grip, making Papyrus’s breath hitch– Sans slapped the offending hand away roughly.

‘Hands off buddy!’

‘I’m getting a strange impression that you dislike me Sans – I only am trying to be friendly.’ Gaster hummed, waving his hit hand.

‘You’re being too friendly!’ Sans snapped out.

‘Sans please – if I truly minded what the doctor was doing I would tell him. Friends hug all the time Sans.’  Papyrus threw an arm around the much older skeletons shoulders who grinned widely and a little smugly at Sans who glared heatedly back at the doctor.

‘Well we must not keep the tailor waiting.’ Gaster unhooked his arm and Papyrus reluctantly did too – the two smaller skeletons followed the other down the stair and into a lobby but coming to a pause when rather than the tailor there was another monster setting up a camera stand for a camera. It had one of those igniting powders to act like the flash – the camera monster was fixing up something underneath the thick cloth at the back of it.

‘What’s with that?’ Sans pointed at the camera, Gaster laughed a little,

‘An old scientist habit of mine, I’m afraid – I feel the need to record everything.’

‘Is that a real camera? Wowie…’ Papyrus was jumping up and down in excitement. Sans too seemed to forget his ire against the doctor, curiosity about the gadget he had only seen in books.

‘Have you boys had your…condition recorded before?’ The camera cat muttered pulling his head out from under the thick cloth upon realising he had an audience, though it was obvious he was trying not to stare at the fact they had two torsos and only one pelvis.

‘No, I would’ve remembered a camera in in the circus.’ Sans shook his head and papyrus dragged his brother to the front of the camera to stare into the shiny ledge, the monster looked a little put out by the mentioning of the circus – he stared at Doctor Gaster a little uneasily who responded coldly back,

‘Do you have a problem with that?’

‘O-of course not, sir.’ The cat monster shook their head, and continued to work on the camera – setting it up.

‘Now, Gerson will take good care of you – be good while he takes your measurements, I need to finish off some paper work. Oh and Burgerpants…?’

The monster by the camera looked up, breaking into a cold sweat while he nodded at his employer.

‘Yes doctor?’

‘I wish for you to leave the camera here afterwards, I have some…’ Gaster’s eyes lingered on the two skeletons, and then just as quickly look back to the cat, who gulped loudly, Gaster smiled charmingly at the poor cat,

‘Some experiments need to be recorded – if you boys need me, I’ll be in the next room.’

The click-clack of his pristine, leather boots against the marble floor was the only sound to show the doctor had left the room – Sans and Burgerpants both let out a sigh of relief as the ever present shadow of the doctor had drifted away.

‘Now lads, my name are Gerson and it is my job to set you two up with some new clothes.’ Gerson was a tortoise like monster that had on a table, sets of different sized clothes and very fine fabrics folded neatly. He seemed a kind elderly man and Papyrus and Sans felt safe with him – Gerson pulled out a measuring tape.

‘Now, I have a mixture of sizes for you two to try on – so please whenever you’re ready.’

* * *

 

Gaster stood on a stool in his photography room, the red light settling an eerie glow on his face and body –he carefully slid a piece of board out from the wall. He was staring out of the eyes of the painting Papyrus had taken such a fondness to; fortunately it was directly up the stairs to allow the master of the house to see how trustworthy his friends were as they had drinks and cigars.

Gaster felt his ectotongue form, licking his teeth slowly – covering them in purple slickness, standing transfixed on his wards as inch by inch of glorious ivory bone was revealed timidly to the tailor, Sans seemed the more body shy one while Papyrus was making idle conversation with the young cat monster – the cat was nineteen compared with the boy’s age of fourteen. Their pelvis was milky white, untouched, virgin…Gaster felt a hand slip into his trousers, his member quickly hardening in his hand – he had come undone the night before by the mere thought of them and now when he is seeing his brought prize. He pinched the tip of his swollen cock as continued to watch eagerly, purposely edging himself till the boys tried on every outfit Gerson brought – while those clothes are respectable Gaster knew he had to find someone to make a more…private attire for them.

They didn’t disappoint, not at all.

* * *

 

A/N

Gaster is a creeper…and yes he is the type of person to have a spy painting.


	4. I dream of sugar coated darkness

Sorry for the delay, plan on concentrating on this story as well as my pirate au as my Persephone story is nearing the end. Thank you to whoever is  still reading this – I get a sick thrill at making Gaster a total creeper, bastard or just being a douche in this story. Or any story really…

As a warning – this chapter will contain molestation while under the effects of sleeping tablets.

On with the show!

* * *

 

Sans felt the prickle of eyes burning into the back of his skull – disgust is crawling down his back while his brother remained oblivious, sorting through his new clothes with glee. They had to take pictures without any clothes on; which Sans rightfully questioned the young cat photographer  on – the other had explained it was for the medical university that Dr Gaster sometimes lectures at, even saying if they examine how they are conjoined they might be able to separate them and using magic grow their needed limbs.

Sans held Papyrus’s hand a little tighter – soul seizing in fear at the mere thought while Papyrus…got super excited at the prospect. After that revelation, Sans was quiet though the entire photoshoot – moving numbly though whatever Gerson and Burgerpants asked of him. It was thankfully over with little issue; with a bundle of clothes given to both skeleton brothers- Gerson had said that the doctor got caught up with some work and he wished them to return to their room till he called upon them for dinner.

Sans was staring at his brothers constantly moving hands, falling into old habits of sorting through their clothes – like the other used to do in their tent, where they used to call home.

‘Do you want to separate from me?’ Sans hummed, beginning to help fold the clothes to give his hands better things to do then wringing them together like a wet rag.

‘Huh? You’re still thinking about that…?’ Papyrus froze at the other.

‘Yeah, well…you just seemed so excited at that idea.’ Sans muttered, if Papyrus didn’t have Sans…so many doors could open up for him.

‘I thought you would too, I mean, wouldn’t you like that too?’ Papyrus asked gently, sensing his brothers’ unease.

‘…I’m not sure.’ Sans answered, not sure at how he felt about it.

‘Well, Mr Burgerpants said it was just an idea – they don’t know if it would work or not…I’m happy for us staying as we are!’ Papyrus grinned, grabbing one side of a new blanket – Sans grabbed the other side, helping the other fold the crocheted blanket.

Sans sighed, of course Papyrus would be – but Sans couldn’t deny the one issue that he knew would rear its ugly head eventually. Sans placed the blanket down on the bed with the other new items they were given.

‘Papyrus?’ Sans began.

‘Yes?’ Papyrus turned his attention to his brother.

‘How do you…I mean, you know when you had that dream?’ Sans began with a flush.

‘…The one you said was a ‘wet dream’?’ Papyrus muttered, unsure.

‘Yeah…was I with you in that dream?’ Sans winced at the way he worded that – and Papyrus in turn exploded into a blush.

‘Oh course not!’ Papyrus flushed vividly, not looking at his brother as he glowed orange – embarrassed.

‘Papyrus…how do you think that would work with us the way we are now?’ Sans questioned the other, surely when attraction to other monster happened…well – it was a little hard to imagine with the way they are now. The fairy-tale dream Papyrus had all planned out…it couldn’t happen with the way they are now.

‘We’ll figure it out…’Papyrus huffed, still a little orange in the face, ‘I mean…we need to find our special one first, and then get married.’

‘…’ Sans didn’t say anything about that, Papyrus always had high hopes on their future – with ideas of finding a partner to share his life with eventually; Sans was the more reserved and more realistic – but unwilling to break the others illusion.

‘Your right, bro – we are still young; we still have time to think about that.’ Sans smiled back at his brother, who nodded back gleefully.

With that there was a knock at the door, the doctor opened the door with a gentle smile that Papyrus returned – Sans’s expression soured harshly at the sight of the doctor.

‘I’m sorry, are you two decent?’ Gaster queried, they were but that was a question you normally ask on the other side of the door. Sans knew for sure the other was looking to see if he could get a free look – like those nosy monsters around the freak show.

‘Ah, yes we are.’

‘How were the fittings?’

‘Good, Doctor Gaster.’ Papyrus nudged Sans – Sans huffed and answered not looking at anyone,

‘Yes…they are fine.’

Whether the coldness of the others tones annoyed Gaster – the other didn’t say anything about it, only with a stupid grin.

‘Dinner will be ready shortly, and I would like you to join me downstairs – wear one of your new, pretty outfits…perhaps the new dress pants and shirts with the patterned vests.’ Gaster grinned leaving the conjoined skeletons alone again – Papyrus waved the other goodbye, only to pause and stare confused at the pile of new clothes.

‘I wonder if Mr Gerson told the doctor about the clothes.’

Sans clenched his hands at his sides –socket twitching, and eye flickering in blue flame.

It was a large and obscenely long table – the doctor was nursing a dark red wine and with a plate with a healthy helping of pumpkin, potatoes, peas and a bleeding slab of red meat – almost blue in the way it was cooked.

Sans was thankful that their serving was cooked longer but couldn’t stop the queasiness that filled him at the sight of the pink, uncooked centre of meat bleed and make his vegetables swim in the reddish juice. Sans found that he was missing the hotdogs, candy apples, funnel cakes and corndogs of the carnival – while Papyrus was enthralled by the plating, the decoration on the table and their own glasses filled with water too.

Sans was not at ease with the length of the dining table – it wasn’t set for anyone else, but only for three. The doctor seemed to have a very grand dining room but not having anyone to entertain, Sans felt so small at the sight of such opulence – glass eyes of taxidermy eyes seemed to stare down on him as well as the paintings eyes shift slowly to the small skeleton.

‘Sans? Are you feeling alright?’ Papyrus finally asked breaking from conversation and his meal – picking up the glass of water and pressing it against the others mouth, Sans grabbing it and downing the glass – the concerned look of his brother and the pinched face of the doctor seemed too much for Sans now.

‘Dr Gaster, I think we might have to cancel our dinner party – I don’t think my brother is well.’ Papyrus said gently, apologising to the lord of the manor.

‘Ah, of course…I’ll bring up the desert for you two when Sans is settled in bed.’ Gaster consented, standing up from the head of the table in formality.

‘You made us desert?’ Papyrus said in delight, hoisting his brother up – taking control by supporting the others torso with his free arm in a side hug.

‘Yes…I hope you two like chocolate.’ Gaster smiled, eye lights lingering on the smaller skeleton – cold sweat dripping down Sans’s skull, Sans glowered weakly at the sly grin of the doctor.

Whether it was just Papyrus who helped him upstairs or the doctor had picked them up when the slightly more lucid Papyrus became slower and heavier in his own steps – but when Sans came too blearily, Papyrus was sleeping soundly next to him. Sans was feeling incredibly sluggish though, more so than he should have blinking in and out of consciousness – an un-eaten chocolate cake was left on the side table of the bed.

* * *

 

The bedroom was dark - with the glow of the hallway light framing the lanky figure of the doctor, staring at the conjoined brother’s body from the doorway; purple eye lights lingering on Sans’s which tried to stay focused.

Sans’s eye lights flickered only to have the doctor now at the foot of the bed – pressing a finger against his grinning mouth, in a shushing motion. When Sans felt his sockets droop again, he flickered awake again only to feel the taller, lanky doctor take a seat on the bed – pinning the smaller skeletons with his very presence, Papyrus squirmed a little but did not wake.

Sans could feel the unease churn in his soul as he battled desperately to keep his eyes awake – to guard against the watching socket by the foot of their bed; feeling very much like a vole being stalked by an owl from far above, a small rodent, knowing at any moment they could be snagged by razor sharp talons. Sans couldn’t fight the unnatural sleep that overtook his mind, making everything fuzzy and heavy in his skull – and like the rodent, he decided to play dead.

* * *

 

Gaster’s smile twitched, he did wonder when the sedative was going to take its hold on both the skeletons – fortunately, he had the foresight to drug the food and the drink. Gaster smiled softly at his charges, they looked like angel’s while awake and  while asleep it seemed – so young, so pure, and very much his.

He reached a trembling hand to the clothed smaller pelvis – wishing that the other was wearing a nightgown; he brought some lovely silk ones, but he supposed that he could let it go this one night. 

Gaster gently pressed and rubbed at the others clothed pelvis and sacrum – pausing his exploration, curious of the sight of the brothers pure white bones  up close, wishing to see the others pubis alight with their bright, untainted magic. Gaster paused, keeping an eye on the flushed expression of Papyrus – the other seemed to be enjoying the attention while Sans was flushed too but with a troubled expression.

Gaster briefly wondered if they have experienced sexual pleasure – he gently tugged the zipper down revealing a mix of blue and orange magic swirling around their pubis, in its rawest form and undecided in which form to take.

Gaster licked his teeth at the sight – he was more than happy to assist them in making a decision, he gently pressed his long fingers into the swirls of magic. The painful ache coming from Gaster’s own crotch as his steadily hardening cock pressed urgently against his own dress pants - but that he could ignore…or at least be satisfied by the feeling of the magic shifting around his fingers, the desperate squeezing around his prodding fingers and the gush of ectoplasm that suddenly coated them.

Yes, Gaster could wait a little longer for claiming his prize fully.

* * *

 

A/N

BAD TOUCH BAD TOUCH BAD TOUCH!

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait on this story, it is a depressing story :/

* * *

 

Sans jolted up from the bed, as much as he could anyway – vision blurry from sleep and dried tears; looking wildly around to see if the doctor was still around, like a clinging moth on the wall did the young skeleton expect the doctor to come in, fluttering in from nowhere. But he must have left them once he had his fill – Sans could feel his soul beating a mile a minute as the shadows of the room seemed to wrap its inky fingers around Sans and Papyrus. Sans stared down at the strange feeling between their legs, sticky residue remained...Sans felt his eyes travel up towards his brothers’ face.

The other was still sleeping peacefully – which the slightly smaller skeleton was thankful for but also disturbed. Sans being the one with the knowledge of what he thought transpired last night. But he couldn’t bare to allow the other to learn what had occurred, what is happening – it would break Papyrus’s heart, and Sans just wished the other to remain as happy as he could be. Both coming from sad and lonely beginnings, was it that selfish of him to keep this dream going for his brother?

Both Sans and Papyrus were both abandoned at the circus when they were both very young –  they had no formal lessons and the reason they could both read and write was because of the old gypsy monster, a goat like monster called Torial that sought escape from reality. She left her husband after two of her children past away – one by suicide and one by murder, but she wouldn’t reveal any more; usually to return to whatever lesson she was teaching to the young conjoined brothers. But she had left when the boys turned ten – in the dead of the night, as the royal guards raided the circus for an undisclosed reason.

Torial did not teach them much on the biology of monsters and that of intimate encounters as they were still too young, but working in a dingy circus what Sans and Papyrus weren’t taught was shown by loud moans and shadows on the cotton in candle lit tents. Lewd jokes by the clowns may have gone over Papyrus head but not Sans’s – Grillby did what he could to protect the freaks and the younger ones ever since Torial left but the fire breather could only do so much, especially against Aaron – the circus’s strong man who had left poor Catty and Bratty almost for dead; clumps of fur missing, scales torn and makeup running down their once pretty faces.

The ringmaster knew what happened, but it was harder to replace a strong man than two showgirls – Grillby was furious at what happened and got in a fight with the ringmaster, which got the fire monster sacked from his position. His last words of advice to Sans was to get out before they turn 16. Explaining that the ringmaster recovers his costs by selling his acts to one of the pleasure parlour’s if their act no longer draws in the crowds. Grillby had a bartender friend who was able to show the other the in and outs of the bar - but a clumsy, odd looking freak? It was common for them to be put on show and taken to the rooms.

Sans knew when they reached the age of sixteen, two things could happen – if the turnout was good the ringmaster of the circus could put young freaks in an permanent  act or if the crowds stopped coming, if something freakier came along...they would be out. With the increased animosity between human and monster, the crowds to the combined circus slowly thinned.

If it was just Sans, perhaps the smaller skeleton wouldn’t have had the drive to fight so hard – but Papyrus is just innocent and too good to be put through that. Sans knew he had to save the other from this life...he hoped death wasn’t the only route they could take though.

Sans wiped away the slime from between their legs, somewhat thankful he wasn’t awake for whatever the doctor decided to do . When Sans finished doing what he could, he shook the other gently awake – Papyrus slowly came to, yawning and rubbing his sockets.

‘Brother...is it morning?’ Papyrus muttered blearily, stretching.

‘Yes – it is, let’s have a bath.’ Sans quickly requested.

‘A bath? Sure thing, but you don’t normally suggest that...’

‘Just thought it would help us wake up, heated water would be a nice change too.’ Sans hummed – not revealing anything else. Papyrus looked put out by the curt answer – but allowed himself to be pulled up by his brother.

‘Do you think the doctor would mind...?’ Papyrus asked quietly, wished for the elder skeletons approval and not to anger the skeleton.

Sans quickly bite back from snapping something offensive at the mere mention of their benefactor, now molester but looking at his brothers wide innocent sockets. Sans had to look away for a second, only to pull a tight smile.

‘Nah bet he would be alright with it.’

They quickly and quietly went to make it to the ornate bathroom, seemingly the only place without the watching eyes of the doctors various taxidermy animals though the almost hospital likeness and the cold black and white marble had always filled Sans with unease – a ornate claw footed bath was deep enough to bath two people comfortably, or drown one easily.

Papyrus loved this kind of thing, the way his sockets lit up at the glossy marble and the perfectly fluffy towels hanging on the ceramic rods but Sans felt a little sick at the faint dark red ring around the edge of the bath and the lingering chemical smell that wafted off the many stuffed birds and animals seemed to linger in the bath too.

Papyrus didn’t seem to notice as he eagerly put in the plug and began to fill up the bath – humming a soft tune, not noticing Sans wearily looking over his shoulder half expecting the hungry gaze of Dr Gaster to stare at them; Papyrus testing the temperature of the water. Blissfully unaware of the building turmoil around them, and Sans will do everything in his power to keep it that way.

* * *

 

‘Dr Gaster?’ A large goat monster said, looking very strange on the small fainting couch – the lanky doctor sat across from him, attention stolen by the distant rattling of pipes filling with water upstairs. Purple eye lights flashing a little, Asgore misreading the signs – a goofy fanged grin spread across his muzzle.

‘My my, is that why we haven’t seen you? You have someone keeping your interest...’ Asgore laughed, voice rich and deep – taking a sip of his tea

‘I suppose you could say that, but you may be misunderstanding...do you recall the circus that was a mix of monsters and humans?’ Gaster responded, returning his attention back to the king.

‘Yes.’ Asgore said tensely, it was a great source of embarrassment for the court and the king with his estranged queen joining a caravan of performers – abusing her magical abilities to the enjoyment of humans. They called her mad queen Toriel.

‘I saved two monster children.’ Gaster explained.

‘Goodness!’ Asgore spat out, losing some tea in his spluttering .

‘Had I not saved them they would have surely been sent to one of the brothels...’ Gaster grinned, not telling of the punishment he inflected on that round human. The king nodded in approval at the others actions.

‘May as I enquire why they were at the circus?’ Asgore refilled his cup.

‘Just abandoned – abandoned by a young skeleton woman, possibly at lost at what to do; that is all the records revealed.’ Gaster said, not revealing his boy’s abnormality – not wishing for any more uncomfortable questions from the king.

‘Not any relation to that old student of yours was she; after all, skeleton monsters are few and far between.’ Asgore smiled, ‘Utterly infatuated with you as I recall a member from the core crew when we were underground.’

‘I doubt it, Helvetica was not in any relationship at the time that I was aware of for the ages to be right.’ Gaster shook his head at that comment, that name was as beautiful as it was terrifying to him – memories of that fateful meeting late night in his lab, their last meeting; ending with much hatred.

_The disgust. The disgust was what Gaster remembered vividly. It burned in her sockets as she stared at his writhing creation – it was so beautiful, twitching in agony and wailing screams from the two or more monsters merged into one. A syringe with glowing red residue was smashed on the ground with the beasts thrashing._

_This is what you have done with my research?_

_How dare you!_

_You have destroyed me Doctor; I can’t believe you would be so malicious_

_I ADORED YOU!_

_Her screams of fury and anguish went on deaf ears however – the dying heaves of the unnatural amalgamation were felt under Gaster’s hand, the soul tearing it apart and eating itself like hungry maggots to rotting flesh as it turned slowly into ash. Not dust, but dirty, corrupted ash like from a large fireplace._

‘ Yes, Helvetica and I had a difference in opinion and how far we would go for science.’ Gaster said tensely, ‘Sadly, it got in the way of our working relationship...’ Gaster had felt a little foolish at not realising that possibility of that connection, but careful not to let on his own doubts – the alarming nature of how Gaster tested on determination would not win him any favours with the king, and so he kept it a carefully hidden secret.

‘Shame about that, she was a brilliant soul.’ Asgore hummed.

Gaster nodded in agreement – though he has found two souls better much than hers.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait on my stories, just haven't been in a writing mood - the sad/depressing stories are the worst but with the coming of christmas i shall have a lot of pain an suffering in words lol

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Conjoined Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980540) by [galaxyskeleton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyskeleton/pseuds/galaxyskeleton)




End file.
